


Темнее всего перед рассветом

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Пальцы Эрена еще глубже впиваются в кожу Ривая, и он протяжно стонет: «Пожалуйста, не уходи».





	Темнее всего перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkest Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134084) by [ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites). 



> Бета sant@_lucia  
> Переведено на июльский Шингеки Моб 2018
> 
> (ER, насилие, ангст, возможны спойлеры, hurt/comfort, кровь, кошмары)

Покой. Именно покоя катастрофически не хватало Риваю в круговороте между тренировками, планированием и выживанием под одной крышей с собственным отрядом. Ведь всегда для него находились: проблема, которую решить мог лишь он один; приказ, который должен отдать лично он; очередная грязь, которую требовалось немедленно убрать, и еще один отчет, который ждал его подписи. 

Лишь ночами, когда все в отряде, окончательно вымотавшись, спали — ну салаги-то уж точно — все, кроме Ханджи, потому что про Ханджи — это уже совсем другая история, Ривай спускался по безмолвным коридорам вниз. Единственным звуком, сопровождавшим его на пути в подвал, было глухое эхо его собственных шагов. 

В эту ночь, как и во все прочие, Эрен, уставший не меньше остальных в своей команде, уже спал, тихо посапывая в кровати. Ривай знал, что Эрен честно пытался дождаться его прихода, но не смог — был сморен сном. 

Ривай не возражал. Он расстегнул свою рубашку, вытащил ремень и положил его на стол. Сел рядом, медленно прихлебывая чай, захваченный с собой, и стал разглядывать в темноте свернувшегося под одеялом Эрена. 

Здесь, в подвале, было тихо и прохладно, а ведь то, в чем Ривай нуждался больше всего — это место, где он мог передохнуть и отпустить прошедший день. Что ж, он бы не отказался и от секса. 

Ривай сомневался, что Эрен догадывается, как много значит для него эта возможность. 

Эрен пробормотал что-то во сне, и Ривай насторожился. Его длинные пальцы обвели край чашки, еще влажный от пара, и он уставился на медово-желтоватый напиток, едва различимый в полумраке. Все это снова казалось ему неправильным. Что бы там ни думал Эрвин, Ривай знал, кто виноват. 

Он все еще недостаточно взрослый. От этой мысли Ривай скривился. По своей воле Ривай вызвался присмотреть за Эреном, и по своей же воле увяз так глубоко. Во всем виноват лишь он один.

Одним глотком Ривай допил чай, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость обожгла ему горло. Но это здорово помогло прогнать непрошенные мысли. Честно говоря, никто не принуждал Эрена к их связи. Первый шаг он сделал сам. Это Эрен позвал Ривая, а Ривай...

Твою ж мать! 

Ривай резко поставил чашку на стол, едва сдерживая рычание. Все это просто нелепо. Не стоит обвинять людей в своих грехах. Нельзя возлагать ответственность за свои желания на чужие плечи. Он не планировал увлечься Эреном, влюб…— от одной этой мысли внутри все сжалось — но и отрицать, что сам жаждал этого, не мог. Их связь на его совести. 

Он виноват и в том, что не сопротивлялся своим желаниям сильнее, и в том, что позволил чувствам выйти из-под контроля. 

И теперь он стоял у кровати Эрена и смотрел на него, как подрагивают его веки и как он бормочет во сне. Темные волосы разметались по подушке, а тело свело невольной судорогой, как если бы во сне Эрен переживал нечто ужасное, — и Ривай дрогнул. Его руки сами потянулись к чужой макушке, убрали прилипшие ко лбу волосы и заправили их за ухо, где они, без сомнения, надолго не останутся. Его прикосновение ненадолго успокоило Эрена, и пусть на лице у того все еще оставалась тревога, тело понемногу расслаблялось. Ривай стащил свою рубашку с плеч, сложил и бросил ее на комод. 

Он разделся до нижнего белья. От прохладного воздуха в подвале кожу слегка покалывало. Ривай поежился. 

Это Эрен всегда был аномально горячим. Ривай хотел поскорее очутиться рядом с ним, нырнуть в нагретые Эреном простыни и прижаться поплотней.

Стараясь лишний раз его не тревожить, Ривай аккуратно забрался в кровать. Он крепко прижался к Эрену, удивляясь тому, как идеально их тела подходили друг другу. Грудь Эрена как будто создали специально для того, чтобы Ривай мог положить на нее свою голову. Ривай протиснул колено между ног Эрена, сплетая их тела вместе. 

Эрен еще больше расслабился, напряжение по капле покидало его тело, а рука невольно оказалась на бедре Ривая, вызывая естественную реакцию. Но Эрен слишком устал, да и сам Ривай, согретый чаем пополам с чужим теплом, проникающим глубоко внутрь сквозь кожу, был измотан больше, чем возбужден. 

Сколько Ривай себя помнил, он всегда страдал от бессонницы. Напряжение от его работы, тревоги и переживания, бесчисленные смерти мужчин и женщин, которые он видел, множество неудач, за которые он был ответственен ,— все это обернулось для него кошмарами в те редкие часы, когда ему удавалось поспать. Прошли годы, прежде чем он научился справляться и засыпать по собственной воле. Он понял, что должен расслабить тело и очистить голову. А блаженная тишина подвала и уютное тепло Эрена стало отличным, точнее, его личным средством от тревожности. 

Он провел пальцами по прессу Эрена, чувствуя, как отзывается его тело, прислушался к дыханию Эрена, и, позволяя всему остальному уйти, полностью растворился в этом мгновении.

Его разбудил чужой стон. Эрен метался по кровати, потом схватил Ривая за плечо, глубоко вонзая ногти. Ривай резко сел, все еще не понимая, что происходит, потом склонился над Эреном, но тот вцепился еще сильнее. Глухо всхлипнув, Эрен удержал Ривая на месте и попросил: «Пожалуйста, не уходи».  
Ривай не стал вырываться из чужой хватки. Лишь внимательнее присмотрелся к Эрену. 

Тот таращился в темноту затравленным взглядом, видимо, все еще пребывая в плену своего кошмара. За те несколько месяцев, что они делили постель, Ривай привык к подобному, но сегодня все было иначе. Слишком отчаянно Эрен умолял его. Ривай представить себе не мог, что же должно присниться, чтобы причинить столько боли. 

«Остановись!»

Его крик застал Ривая врасплох: Эрен по-прежнему смотрел куда-то сквозь него этим своим пустым взглядом, продолжая хвататься за его плечи. 

«Не смей! Тебе нельзя...»

Крики сменили глухие мольбы, и Ривай увидел чертовы слезы в глазах. 

Эрен устало сомкнул веки, и его начало слегка потряхивать. Хватка на плече Ривая постепенно ослабевала, и Ривай, наконец, обхватил Эрена так, как хотел. Крепко обнял, прижал к себе, пытаясь успокоить, но Эрен продолжал невнятно бормотать и плакать. 

Наблюдать, как кто-то рыдает во сне, — не тот опыт, который хотелось бы иметь Риваю, пусть он был свидетелем вещей гораздо худших. Сердце его противно ныло. Эрен сопротивлялся, нелепо боролся с ним, отталкивая и упираясь руками, еще больше запутывался в простынях. Ривай звал его по имени и нес какую-то успокаивающую чепуху, что-то вроде: «Эрен, это всего лишь сон. Все в порядке».

Их нелепая возня продолжалась ровно до тех пор, пока Эрен не проснулся окончательно.

Он распахнул глаза. Взгляд его стал еще более затравленным, чем раньше. Он больше не плакал, наоборот, решительно поднес руку к губам, намереваясь укусить.   
Ривай успел предотвратить неизбежное. 

Пусть Эрен сейчас и был способен лишь на частичную трансформацию в титана, Ривай не собирался допускать даже этого. 

Боль от укуса оказалась сильнее, чем он ожидал. Разумеется, Ривай догадывался, что Эрену для превращения в титана приходилось кусать собственную ладонь достаточно сильно,. Та его часть, которая была глубоко привязана к Эрену, сейчас сочувствовала, что эту боль Эрен испытывал регулярно.

Зубы Эрена впивались все сильнее, и Ривай знал, что тот давно прокусил его кожу, и кровь медленно стекает по руке вниз, пачкая их обоих. 

Сцепив зубы, он запустил свою вторую руку в волосы Эрена, утешая его так, как он делал это всегда, когда Эрен терялся в своих кошмарах. 

— Просыпайся, — велел он, прижавшись губами к его виску, — это всего лишь сон, идиот. 

Он гладил Эрена по голове, перебирал его волосы, разминал его шею. И так снова и снова. 

— Вернись ко мне.   
Прошло еще несколько долгих минут. Эрен прерывисто дышал. И все. Но вскоре его зубы разжались, и Ривай облегченно вздохнул. 

Хорошо. Неужели все закончилось.

Ривай отказывался отпускать Эрена, продолжая баюкать его, а Эрен прижал окровавленную руку к губам. Медный запах заполнил комнату и стал невыносимым. Ривай не сомневался — Эрен ужасается тому, что натворил. 

Эрен тяжело вздохнул и вытер кровь с губ. Его тело покрылось испариной. Ривай готов был поспорить, что сейчас Эрен держится исключительно на собственном упрямстве. Он стянул его с кровати и потащил за собой по коридору в ванную комнату. 

Включил воду. 

Эрен судорожно схватился за края раковины, а, увидев в зеркале свои губы и подбородок, измазанные кровью, — засунул голову под кран. 

Ривай никогда не считал себя отзывчивым или участливым человеком. Но он хорошо помнил себя в свои двадцать, и то, как кошмары терзали его. Он отвернулся, оставляя Эрена ненадолго в одиночестве. 

Ривай подошел к ванной, включил воду и сунул под холодную струю свою все еще кровоточащую руку. Затем методично взял полотенце и замотал рану. 

Он включил горячую воду, теперь наполняя ванну для Эрена. 

— Проклятие, — за его спиной Эрен все еще приходил в себя. 

Он уже умылся и почистил зубы, пытаясь избавиться от привкуса крови. Эрен закрыл лицо руками, пока Ривай проверял, не остановилось ли кровотечение .

— Раздевайся.

Эрен оглянулся и уставился на Ривая, словно забыв, что он здесь не один. Его взгляд споткнулся о брошенное на пол окровавленное полотенце и на следы от укусов на коже Ривая. Он судорожно закрыл глаза.

— Дерьмо, — он здорово смутился, — Зачем ты…?

Отвечать Ривай не собирался. Он убрал мокрые волосы со лба Эрена, зарылся пальцами глубже в копну его волос. Эрен распахнул глаза, непроизвольно потянувшись навстречу. 

Ривай молчал. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы Эрен почувствовал себя лучше. 

Да и что он мог сказать. Что у него просто не было выбора? Или что Ривай не позволит монстру, спящему внутри Эрена, победить?! Возможно, наступит тот день, когда им потребуется этот монстр, но сейчас Ривай готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы сохранить у Эрена остатки его человечности. Скажи он подобное, разве это облегчит страдания Эрена? Наоборот. Эрен почувствует себя обузой для Ривая, очередной помехой, поэтому лучше уж вообще ничего не говорить. И если Эрен немного подумает, то ответ для него станет очевидным. 

— Раздевайся, — вновь повторил Ривай, шагнув назад. — Забирайся в ванную. 

Эрен некоторое время колебался, но затем подчинился. Ривай любовался его совершенной, без единого изъяна, кожей со смесью восхищения и горечи. Его собственные шрамы даже считать не имело смысла. И пусть благодаря регенерации на теле Эрена не оставалось следов от ран,— самые глубокие из них были в его сердце. 

— Я собираюсь позаботиться об этом пустяке, — Ривай закатил глаза, когда Эрен попытался сбежать от смущения, полностью погрузившись в воду. — Постарайся не делать глупостей. Например, не утопись тут без меня. 

Эрен показательно отвернулся и уставился на собственные коленки, торчащие из воды. Его губы сжались, и, не сомневаясь больше, Ривай оставил его одного. 

Он вернулся в комнату Эрена, переоделся в штаны и майку, а затем отправился наверх за антисептиком и бинтом. 

Чтобы он там ни врал Эрену, его рана оказалось достаточно серьезной и чертовски болела. 

Ривай удивился решительности Эрена раз за разом добровольно причинять себе подобную боль. Впрочем, Эрен был особенным. 

Ривай гадал, каким бы он стал через десять лет, если бы продолжил тренироваться под его присмотром. А после вновь одернул себя. К тому времени Эрен, скорее всего, уже будет мертв.

Эта мысль не отпускала его, пока он шел до кухни, заваривал чай и смотрел, как белый пар медленно собирается над чайником, тянется вверх и постепенно рассеивается в воздухе. Человеческие жизни подобны этому пару. Они быстротечны. 

Ноющая боль в руке напомнила ему об Эрене: тот сейчас внизу. Живой. Но сколько времени им отпущено?! Он все еще чувствовал губы Эрена на собственной коже, ощущал терпкий запах его тела, слышал, глухие стоны, когда чужие зубы пронзали его плоть все глубже и глубже.

Ривай тихо выругался. Он и не заметил, как вода закипела. 

Чайник протяжно пел, возвращая его из невольной медитации. Пусть он и одержим Эреном, но это не отменяет его обязанности как чертового сторожа и капитана. Впрочем, впервые его профессиональный долг и личные цели полностью совпадали: помочь Эрену, защитить Эрена, сделать все, чтобы Эрен выжил. 

Он вернулся назад в подвал. Поставил чай на стол, приготовил для Эрена свежую смену одежды и снова разделся, чтобы присоединится к Эрену ванной. 

Эрен давно вылез и теперь стоял, оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер. Взглянув на его тело, Ривай лишь сильнее сжал зубы.   
Эрен был слишком молод для этого дерьма. Как и его друзья: Микаса, Армин, Жан … как Петра. Горечь нахлынула еще сильнее. Ривай молча оставил одежду для Эрена и сбежал в привычный полумрак и прохладу его комнаты, чтобы сменить постельное белье. 

Вскоре Эрен вернулся. Он присел на кровать и казался совершенно потерянным. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ривай сел рядом, протягивая чашку чаю. 

— Я…  
Ривай не дал ему договорить.

— Это поможет тебе уснуть. 

Эрен лишь тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой и уставился на чашку. 

— Я не собираюсь ложиться.

Ривай только хмыкнул.

— Не говори глупостей. 

— Я… — Эрен сильнее сжал чашку в руках, — сам не свой. Я больше не знаю, кто я. 

Ривай нахмурился, не зная, к чему клонит Эрен. Тот осторожно пригубил чай, отводя взгляд.

— Я имею в виду, что когда сплю...— Эрен явно не знал, как объяснить, и был немного раздражен собственным бессилием, — во сне я не знаю, кто я такой. 

— Думаешь, ты такой один? — Ривай ласково упрекнул Эрена, наслаждаясь его смущенным румянцем. — Каждому из нас снятся кошмары время от времени. Это не делает тебя особенным. 

— Я...нет, что ты, я так не думаю, — тихо пробормотал себе под нос Эрен. 

— Тогда допивай свой чай. И я помогу тебе заснуть.

Эрен удивленно уставился на него, и Ривай усмехнулся в ответ.

Чертов молодняк. Вечно возбуждены и все сводят к сексу. 

Эрен, казалось бы, все понял и теперь сосредоточился на задании: допить чай. 

Чашки опустели и отправились на стол. Эрен забрался в кровать, натянув одеяло до подбородка, а Ривай...Ривай просто обнял его со спины. 

Обхватил Эрена руками, пристроил голову ему на плечо, задел губами ухо. Крепко прижав к себе, почувствовал напряженные мышцы, переплелся с Эреном пальцами, сжал его руку. 

— Я не уверен, что …

Ривай хмыкнул, и Эрен резко заткнулся. Тело Эрена против его воли медленно расслаблялось, согретое телом Ривая и чаем. Ривай надеялся, что его способ поможет Эрену успокоиться и заснуть. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на своем дыхании, — Ривай говорил мягко, щекоча губами ухо Эрена, и тот отозвался тихим смехом. Ривай лишь посильнее сжал ему пальцы, чтобы тот угомонился. Эрен пару раз вздохнул и затих. 

— Ты должен научиться расслабляться, если хочешь заснуть, — отчитал он Эрена.

— Прости, — Эрен вздохнул, — продолжай. 

— Сосредоточься на своем дыхании, — начал Ривай снова, проговаривая шаг за шагом всю последовательность действий: сконцентрируйся на каждой части своего тела от макушки до кончиков пальцев, расслабь мышцы, да, вот так, отпусти себя, не думай. 

Дыхание Эрена постепенно выравнивалось, мышцы расслабились и вскоре Ривай почувствовал, как Эрен проваливается в дрему.

Ривай слегка отстранился и поцеловал Эрена в макушку, спустился ниже, невесомо касаясь губами линии роста волос. Он слушал ровное дыхание Эрена и гнал свои опасения. Неизвестно, чем обернется новый план Эрвина. Они потеряли столько людей и сколько еще потеряют, и возможно, Эрен будет среди их числа. Но сейчас он мог держать его в своих руках, защитить от любого монстра, в том числе от себя самого, — и это все, что он может сделать, и он обязательно это сделает. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинале фраза звучит так: «It's always darkest before the dawn» перевод: «Темнее всего перед рассветом». Слова английского писателя и государственного деятеля, премьер-министра Великобритании Бенджамина Дизраэ.


End file.
